


Life of the party

by ItIsWhatItIss



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dry Humping, Gay Ian, M/M, Party, What else is new, dry orgasm?, gatting caught by police, mickey thinks he’s straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsWhatItIss/pseuds/ItIsWhatItIss
Summary: Mickey hosts a frat party Ian joins they get caught by the police and end up dry humping behind a tree





	Life of the party

The music was pumping and the booze was flowing, half a dozen drunken teenagers scattered throughout mickeys house, every room including the back yard full of people drinking and smoking and having a good time

It was nice mickey thought as he watched in a tipsy daze as the teens laughed and talked (more like shouted) between one another 

He decided to go to his group of ‘brothers’ to drink some more of kevs, kind supply of alcoholic beverages as he listened to the boys conversations adding in his own thoughts every once in a while

As the night progressed more people spilled into his house, a group of boys made there way through the house the ‘leader’ being a tall almost lanky redhead with bright green eyes he already looked slightly drunk yet he still made his way to the keg of beer deciding to fill a few red solo cups to the brim for his friends, managing to drop one causing Luke warm beer to spill all over his floor

“Ay what the fuck man” mickey shouted as he made his way to the now laughing red head 

“Sorry man” the redhead giggled before standing up completely straight after seeing the blue eyed man infront of him “Umm I’m ian I’ll clean this up for ya sorry bro” 

“Nah it’s chill man calm down” mickey said to the fast talking boy “mickey” he replied shaking ians hand as he smiled 

“So what’r you doing here you don’t go to my college?” Mickey filled in the awkward silence 

“Oh uhm yeah I don’t but my brother Lip does” Ian shouted over the music 

“gallagher Huh? Mickeys eyebrows rose to his head as he looked the redhead over “You really related to that dick’ead” mickey thumb pointed over to Lip who was currently sucking a blonde girls face 

Ian gave a nervous and embarrassed laugh as he scratched the back of his head 

Just as Ian was about to reply Riley, one of mickeys ‘brothers’ came rushing over “Po Po here let’s go” He slurred 

“Shit!” Mickey looked around as people started to scatter he looked out the window to see blue flashing lights parked outside his house

He ran out side ready to hide he looked behind a bush “fuck off you’re gonna get us caught” a quiet hiss came from the bush

‘My own fucking house’ mickey cursed in his head before making his way behind a tree he sat there quietly before a figure made its way over, mickey held his breath waiting to be busted by the police before Ian sat down next to him a little too close for comfort 

“Dude the fuck you so close for” he whispered scooting away slightly

The redhead rolled his eyes “so we don’t get caught fuckhead don’t worry you ain’t going to magically turn gay by sitting next to me” he sighed 

“Good because i ain’t g..gay” he stuttered 

Ian let out a quiet laugh before his eye caught to a girl across the yard from him, then deciding to roll on top of mickey causing him to lay on the ground

“What the fuck” he hisses

“If people out side can see me the cops sure as shit can too” he hissed back

Mickey closed his eyes trying to forget about the thigh that was pressing onto his dick and definitely trying to forget that said dick was beginning to harden

“Seems to me you don’t mind it” ians eyebrows rose as he licked his lips

“Shuddup” mickey mumbled back

Ian rose from his spot on top of mickey to check if the police where still there causing his thigh to rub against mickeys now fully erect dick

Mickey gasped but quickly shut his mouth after realising

Ian smirked as he lay back down on top of mickey they stayed like that for about ten seconds

“You want me to check again?”

Mickey gave a subtly nod before Ian rose again, but instead of his thigh rubbing against him ians, also hard dick rubbed against his own, mickey moaned again but this time he didn’t try to cover it

“Again?” Ian whispered as he placed his head between mickeys head and shoulder latching onto his neck

Mickey nodded again before mumbleing a quiet “yes” 

Ian didn’t even lift his head this time as he ground his dick down on to mickeys, Ian grunted as Mickey moaned louder and he was surprised nobody had caught them yet 

Ian didn’t ask for permission before doing it again, and again until mickey felt that familiar warmth pooling in his stomach

“Close” Ian whispered as his thrusts got harder

“Me too” 

Mickey tried his hardest not to cum too quickly but couldn’t help it once ians hips stuttered and he came with a quiet grunt and a bite to mickeys neck

And suddenly mickey felt warmth spread in his boxers as he came 

Ian rolled off of him and smiled “so much for being straight huh” he laughed as he fished out a cigarette 

“Fuck off” he mumbled back as he reached for the smoke, smiling at Ian

**Author's Note:**

> Boi I don’t know what the fuck this is I’m a lil bit tipsy and I thought I’d this just enjoy


End file.
